1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a biological information processing method and the like for processing biological information of a subject.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there is a measurement apparatus which measures biological information of a subject. As such a measurement apparatus, there is an apparatus which effectively uses a measurement result which is obtained by an external apparatus with a specification different from a dedicated specification, and can thus selectively display a highly accurate measurement result.
JP-A-2006-247375 is an example of the related art.
However, when biological information is measured, there is a case where measurement accuracy is reduced due to a factor such as a body motion of a subject and a measured value suddenly varies, despite an actual value not varying. For this reason, there is a desire to identify such a case from a case where an actual value varies. Particularly, in a case of measuring biological information which is essential for healthcare or life, for example, in a case of measuring a blood glucose level of a diabetic, since a sudden reduction in the blood glucose level is directly lead to a crisis of the life, to differentiate the cases from each other is important.